You and Mr Unicorn
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: Training, physical pain, and Japanese hairclips... Its all totally normal for them. First Flinx.


A/N: This is my first Teen Titan fic that I have posted. Flinx is a favorite of mine, so I decided it was high time for me to give them their recognition. And Kid Flash's name is Wally. Hope you enjoy, and please do review! I want to know if I should continue with TT fics.

Title: You and Mr. Unicorn

By: Pasts-Hormony2

Date/ Time Completed: August 24th, 2010 - 10:24 pm

Rating: T

P.O.V: Jinx

You and Mr. Unicorn

I ducked quickly as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead, leaving a trail of wetness. Another punch was thrown toward me without any actual force behind it. An irritated growl slipped from my lips as I carefully twirled out of the way before cart wheeling closer to my opponent. My fist connected with hard skin covered in white cotton that made me bite back an infuriated smile. Another jab skidded past my ear causing my brightly colored hair to rustle from its loose ponytail and fall around my face. A kick was directed towards my shoulders but I swiftly moved out of the way, instead catching the foot trying to knock me down and throwing it to the side, causing my attacker to stumble for the slightest moment.

A rough grunt sounded and I found myself under a barrage of punches, all of which completely missed their target, my body.

"Could you actually _try _to hit me?" I inquired in a breathless whisper.

My sparring partner threw me a lazy grin. "You know I don't like the idea of hitting you."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and back. "It's not abuse, you know. All we're doing is training."

"Oh I know. Just call it a natural good guy instinct. Hitting women is wrong." The last part sounded as if he had read it from a book so I aimed another punch at him. His palm snagged my fist and he pulled me slowly closer to himself.

"Wally." I said warningly while looking for escape routes. I knew there was no way I could get out of his arms if he decided to tease me. And no, it wasn't because I melted under his touch like some weak lovesick girl, but it was because he could actually be strong when he wanted to. He had some surprising muscle beneath all his speed.

I had found that out the hard way ever since the first time we had sparred and I had been pinned under his smiling face in less than seven minutes. Kid Flash had reveled in my momentary weakness by tickling my sides and causing me to giggle for the first time in years. Sure, I had been angry then, but now I only held amusement for situations like that. It was times like those between Wally and I that made me glad I had chosen to change sides and throw aside my pride and move in with him.

"What, Jinxie?" My eye must have twitched because I felt his bare fingers smoothing over my soft locks, causing my face to darken a shade of pink.

It had taken me a long time to get used to Kid Flash comfortable around me. Right when I had moved in, he hadn't bothered to hide any legal bills with his name on them. I mean seriously, I could've taken all his personal information back to my team and had him annihilated before he could bat an auburn eyelash. Of course I hadn't done that, but that wasn't the point. Wally was trusting of me from the moment he met me. I had known his life story after only a week of sharing the same roof with him, and I knew his bank account access codes as well. There were no secrets between us, as cliché as it sounded. Besides the personal things such as boxers or briefs (which I actually know), we shared literally every piece of our minds with each other, even if the other didn't like what we had to say.

But it was the tiny trusting actions that had warmed my once ice laden heart to the fastest boy alive.

There was the fact that I got to see him without his mask on. Sure, his mask wasn't like Boy Wonder's where I was left wondering what color his eyes were, but still, it was almost an honor. My own pink feline shaped eyes had seen the light sun kissed freckles that graced his nose, giving him a boyish appearance. I realized that, if he wore the right shade of purple, Wally's eyes would take on a greenish hue that made them look like matching Caribbean Oceans. He grew so comfortable around me that there was many a morning when he stumbled out of bed without a shirt on to eat breakfast, not realizing that he was half naked.

But the thing that made me smile the most was that I got to feel his bare, red-gloveless hands on my skin.

Wally had the softest hands in the entire world, and he had no idea that a single touch from them made me quake inside. Of course I wouldn't utter a word of my traitorous and hormonal thoughts to him, but they still floated around in my mind while collecting dust amongst other useless notions. There were lines on his palms that a fortune-teller would love to read for they were so prominent and graceful. His knuckles were callused from his years of fighting villains, yet managed to be smooth under even the lightest touch.

I was snapped violently back to reality when I felt his hands roam to my upper arms where he carefully trailed his finger over my ashen skin. A quick exhale broke from my lips before I had time to rein it in.

"You have such oddly colored skin." He wondered aloud while his eyes followed the curve of my shoulder to my hand that hung in a limp fist by my side.

"Gee, thanks." I bit sarcastically while wrenching myself from his grip and giving him a swooping kick which was meant to knock his feet from under him. Instead he back flipped away, as agile as a gymnast with decades of practice.

"It's a pretty kind of weird." Wally insisted hastily while I only rolled my eyes.

All fell silent, and instantly we were back to the same dance we had been engaged in for nearly an hour.

My body lithely escaped his every blow while I landed quite a few on his purposely slowed form. Neither of us uttered a word in fear of losing our deep concentration. Kicks aimed for my neck and I twirled out of the way with grace that a skilled ballerina would envy.

A chunk of my pink bangs fell in my face, causing my sight to be impaired so that a thump meant for my stomach actually connected with my skin. A strangled breath escaped my lungs so it sounded like a struggling wheeze as I stumbled back a few steps before I found myself unable to right my equilibrium. I fell and landed on my backside with a groan while I huddled forward with my arms around my knees, trying to breathe in and ease the pain. The tiny aftershock waves that ran through my body equally dispersed the ache throughout my entire being, mercilessly leaving me gasping for air as my bronchial tubes burned from my rapid inhalations.

"Jinx! I'm so sorry!" A cool hand was on my face in an instant. "I didn't think I would actually hit you! Does it hurt?" Wally's worried voice processed in my brain and I shook my head no.

The real answer was yes, yes it hurt.

I was suddenly glad that I had picked to be on his side. That punch was him going _easy_ on me. If he used his full speed and strength, there would be nearly no way for me to win. Only a level 4 containment unit would cause him pain, and I couldn't imagine inflicting that upon him now. He meant too much.

"You're lying." Wally's tone was accusing and he gently touched my arm that was in a death grip around my folded legs. His fingers tenderly stroked my forearm with a softness that told me just how sorry he was. My hands slackened as he traced over them with the pads of his fingers so that he could loosely intertwine them. My grasp tensed as I took a deep breath which jarred my newly forming bruise. I could feel the tension deep within Wally's bones flow to mine.

I knew he was blaming himself. It was a hero thing, self-despising over hurting someone else. Of course if I had injured him, I most likely would've reacted just as he was.

Before I knew what was happening, Wally's arms hoisted me into his lap as he cuddled me close to him. His back was bent over me and his grip around me was protective. "I really am _so_ sorry."

I once again shook my head, but this time my face was hidden in his neck. You would think that after years of doing combat that I would be used to pain. But the truth was, I rarely even got hit. With the exception of Raven, no do-gooder had ever been much of a match for me. _They _were the ones who got hit by hex after hex while I stayed a safe distance away from my attacker. Of course I had trained for hand to hand combat while at the H.I.V.E Academy, but I usually never put that knowledge to use. Once I had moved in with Wally though, things changed. I wanted more control on my powers so that I wouldn't just blow things up at random. Of course then he had said it would be a good idea for me to talk to Raven.

I had shaken my head 'no' so many times my neck got sore.

Even if I was good, I didn't want to turn to the Titans for help any time soon.

But the point was, Wally and I had started dueling together without powers. I knew it was a bit of a chore for him to slow down, but he did it anyway to help me. And with all the new technology coming out, who knew when someone invented a device that could stop our powers from long range. We were just waiting around for that to happen, and when it did, we would be pretty helpless. I grudgingly admitted that I would be no match for Boy Wonder, but I could hold my own against any villain if I wanted to.

I let out a shaky breath and lifted my head to look at Wally to find his gaze fixed on the far wall of his training room. His normally soft blue eyes were hard and steely as they bore into the inanimate plaster as if it had criticized him.

"I really am fine." I assured him while trying to stand. Wally's grip on me tightened and I fell back into him. His hand hovered over my stomach and I flinched when it rested there with the lightest touch. His forehead was on my shoulder and I could feel his breath creeping down my collarbone and seeping into my soft grey tank top. I could sense every deep inhalation he took in attempts to calm himself down. He was blowing this _way _out of proportion.

I shifted my body around so I could look at his face. "You know, you're giving yourself too much credit." Wally looked up and I could see that his jaw was uncharacteristically tight with stress and strain. But there definitely a questioning edge to his eyes. "I _did_ fall back on my arse like klutzy baby giraffe." His lips twitched and I could tell he was fighting off a smile, but the frown on his eyebrows was still apparent.

I sighed. The pain really was starting to fade and become a dull ache that was easy enough to shove aside.

A hand settled on my cheek and his thumb gently stroked my cheekbone with a gliding touch. "I just… I've seen so many cases with women being abused that the very idea of harming you sickens me."

A deep red flush settled on my face and I ducked my gaze so I didn't have to see the intensity of the look Wally was giving me.

It still amazed me how much he cared, but hearing him say something like that reminded me of how important I really was to him. I wasn't just a mercenary hired to annihilate the Titans, I wasn't the girl that needed to be caught for petty thefts, and I wasn't the leader of some rag-tag group that couldn't count correctly. I was me, just Jinx. I was the girl whose life he had trounced into like some overconfident peacock in obnoxious colored spandex that rivaled that of Traffic-light boy. I was the girl who showed up at his doorstep with a bag slung over my shoulder and my body weary. But most of all, I was the _person_ who he decided to love. I was the one who he deemed worthy of his affections, and that was the most important thing of all to me.

"You wouldn't do that," I mumbled out, "you're too good for that. I _know_ you wouldn't hurt me purpose." Conviction was clear in my voice and I finally forced myself to look back up at him. His eyes looked less clouded over, like a gale had only passed through, and his mouth was turned in a soft yet unsure smile.

"You really are okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." Before I could even blink, Wally had his lips on mine in a soft kiss. My wide eyes just stared at him for a moment before slipping closed while my arms wound around his neck. His hand splayed on my back as he pulled me toward to his body while somehow being gentle enough that my now bruised stomach wasn't jolted. Each of his long fingers softly stroked the nape of my neck, making me putty in his loving arms. I leaned closer to him until every single muscle in his chest was right against me and our heartbeats thundered near one another's.

Wally pulled away much too soon for my liking and his fingers continued their journey up and down my spine with the lightest of touches and a slowness I didn't know he could achieve being the speedster that he was. His sky blue eyes met mine and I felt his breath catch under my palms that were traveling from his shoulders to his chest. One of his hesitant hands rested shakily on my cheek and the pad of his callused thumb brushed under my eye to the high point of my cheek. His lips descended to the spot right under my ear and his breath tickled my neck causing gooseflesh to rise on my shoulder. "I loved you."

Now it was my hearts turn to stop dead then start again in a sprint that could challenge even Wally's speed. My head snapped up and I looked at his face to read any signs of… _anything_. All I saw was a softness around the corners of his eyes and a smile that was so utterly content that I felt one growing on my own face. "I-."

My sentence was cut off by yet another chunk of my bubblegum shaded hair falling into my eyes. I blew at it angrily, completely forgetting that Wally was but an inch from me. The look on his face was that of utter shock as my breath hit him full force, rustling his own red fringe. I blinked, about to grumble out an apology when he did something unexpected:

He started laughing.

I could feel his laughter tumbling deep inside his chest and reverberating under my hands. My feline shaped eyes narrowed and I growled. "I am going to chop this piece of hair off." I started to stand again but was pulled down by Wally's tightening arms. He cradled me against him and I was surrounded by his shaking limbs as he continued to find humor in what I saw as an irritating situation.

"Don't do that." He managed to chuckle out before breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm himself. "I'm particularly fond of that piece of hair." His fingers came up and gently smoothed the hair from my face.

'_Traitor.' _I thought after my bangs stayed in place even after his hand was in mine. After a moment though, it fell back in my eyes and blocked him from my sight.

This time Wally stood and placed me gently on the ground and was out of sight before I could even blink in shock or question what he was doing. My eyes were still wide in surprise and I couldn't move my bones because of the adrenaline rushing through my veins. His simple words that I knew from the way he treated me… they caused me to be unable to think straight.

He _loved_ me.

An inexplicable smile grew on my face until I did something I hadn't done in a while. I giggled and shook my head in disbelief, tousling my problematic hair so it became even wilder then before. My pulse was jumping just beneath my skin like I had one too many cups of coffee with my breakfast and hadn't worked it off. Before another girlish sound could leave my lips, a pair of arms were around me in a loose embrace. Wally's bright blue eyes were full of excitement that made my next breath get caught in my throat. He lifted his hand and a flash of silver and pink caught my sight. "I got something for you." There was an obvious laugh underlying in his voice that made me cock an eyebrow. He unfurled his hand and a small hairclip laid in his palm, looking very odd and feminine.

I looked closer and saw that it was really a pink ribbon on a crocodile clip with… oh God, _no_…. My gaze snapped up to Wally and I saw a distinct teasing smile playing at the edges of his perfect lips. "Are you trying to be funny?" I inquired while trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I thought it would be cute."

I laughed. "You should be glad I know you're straight." He thought a cute little pink ribbon-y hairbow was_ cute._

A mock frown creased at his eyebrows, giving him a comical look of childish anger and innocence all in one. "It goes with your eyes." I laughed again and gingerly touched the hairthing that was still cradled in his hand.

"It is cute I suppose." I murmured. "But a unicorn? Where did you go to even get this?"

Wally smiled at my approval and answered me while starting to carefully ease the clip onto my bangs. "Japan has an amazing variety of girly things. And yeah, a unicorn." His hands fell to my hips. "I think it suits you." The teasing edge was back and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Whatever you say."

Wally leaned down and let his lips trail from the pink ribbon to my forehead, eyelids, nose, and then the corners of my mouth before he kissed me fully on the lips. My eyes shut and I let my hands twine in his hair as I pulled him down to my height. "And pink happens to be the best color in the entire world." He whispered before kissing me again. Hot blush crept over my neck and face and I was glad that his eyes were closed; otherwise he would've seen the brightest pink shade ever to grace my face.

"Love you too."

oOoOo

End A/N: I'm rather happy with the way this turned out, and I hope you are too.


End file.
